In order to improve understanding of the implications of neonatal hearing screening, this project will assess the impact of false positive hearing screening results in the following areas: 1) parental perception of their child's health and development, 2) parental patterns of utilization of health care for the child, 3) parental satisfaction with newborn hearing screening; 4) parental anxiety, including contributions to postpartum depression, 5) parent-child relationships. A matched case-control study design to assess the aforementioned outcomes will be utilized. Each case will be matched to a single control subject by age, sex, race, health status, and socioeconomic status. Data will be obtained via parental interviews and one provider interview. One set of parental interviews will occur after the initial screening, the next after the mother learns of the results of the repeat test, and the third six months following the first interview. In addition, an interview regarding patterns of health care utilization will be conducted bi-weekly. The interviews will collect information regarding satisfaction with health care, satisfaction with screening including knowledge of the disorder and parental psychological status. In addition to the parental interviews, provider interviews will be obtained to determine what information was given to the parents about the screening/testing process and results. This interview is included to confirm agreement between what the parents believe they were told and what information the providers gave them. Such information is essential to effective planning and development of neonatal hearing screening programs.